Defenseless - One Shot
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: Inspired by Tommy s wonderful wifebeater.. Tommy Conlon/ You (Rated T for slight sexual conduct)


___Go on just say it,__  
____You need me like a bad habit __  
____One that leaves you defenseless, dependent, and alone.__  
____Go on just say it._- Taking Back Sunday, One-eighty by summer

It was the way he carried himself: the cold yet smug look on his face when he could throw a punch in the air still dodging your face completely.

The way his biceps tensed when he was holding back the punch, his shoulders hunched over, eyes on the level of his balled fists focusing on gunning you down.

Four fucking years have you been in love with this angry ball of muscle in the ring with you.

He circled you as you where throwing jabs against him, this was a so called sparring session, but it might as well have been called "anger management training" because you where so angry at him so it should have been therapeutical getting to beat him up. Not that he´d ever let you anywhere near his face with your fist in the first place.

One sharp blow against him and you where on the matt, pinned down under him squirming, still putting up a fight. His breath was hot against your mouth as he just grinned, passing small glances all over your face observing the features: eyes, cheeks then lips. Almost like making a mental picture of what he could have had before you two stopped speaking a month ago.

-"Go on tap out, little girl" his voice rumbled, the body above you shifted to lay between your legs as he effortlessly strangled your wrists with his grip above your head.

-"Fine!" you hissed through your teeth, trying to tap out on the matt, but he didnt let your hands move, crushing you instead harder with his weight.

It nearly knocked the wind out of your lugs when you felt how heavy his chest was, squeezing your breasts flat. His chest breathing above you moving slowly, he was spent you could see it the sloppy way he was intertwining his fingers with yours this never happened, him never showed any type of sympathy around you.

-"You are gonna have to let me go, Tommy, in order for me to tap out" you said calmly knowing that creating panic would only worsen your current situation, his eyes didn't leave yours instead he looked at you for an answer, -"Why you gotta make it so difficult for a guy to be around you?"

You sneered not daring to look away in fear he might put more of his weight on you, it was slightly claustrophobic being so close to a heavy body like Tommy´s. His eyes on watching your face as you licked your lips while he caught onto the nervousness traveling through your body.

-"You like me, that why?"  
-"I´ll tap out okay, just let me up, you win" you said trying to rise, but to no use. He was stronger and heavier then you, his thumb brushing down your pulse, feeling the sensitive skin there as he ghosted his breathing onto the side of your jawline.

Not touching you with his lips, just grazing them over your cheek and clouding you with his scent which was warm with a hint of cologne, soap and that clean musk only he had.

The brush of rough skin touched the nape of your neck as he used his hands to lean your head back, biting your bottom lip and letting a rumble of a whisper leave his mouth; -"Not putting up a fight hm..?" then placing his mouth on yours.

You whimpered shortly when he deepened the kiss, gripping one hand into the back of his damp hair letting the other one bunch onto his wife beater.

Feeling up his muscular arms to the fabric of his wife beater before hitting the edges with your fingertips pulling on it when he slid his slippery warm tongue passed the bottom of your lips

Tommy´s hands clawed up into your hair, kissing you harder moving his entire body up against yours slipping out a soft groan in the process when you arched your hips up into his, feeling the small bulge of his erection against your cunt.

-"We should stop" he pulled away breathing heavily against your lips, you nodded trying to get a grip on what the hell just happened and how good it was to get to kiss him.

-"Now get off me" you hissed, putting your palms against his chest pushing away, when all you really wanted to do was grab the straps of the wifebeater, leap your legs around his torso and drag him into you again.

-"You know what!" he grabbed both your wrists in a violent tug, holding them up into his chest, piercing you with his grey eyes -"If you dont behave, I´ll kiss you again, but here instead" his hand slipped between your legs, pressing two fingers to the center rubbing up.

-"I´ll make you scream my name and beg and plead for me to fuck you, so dont give me that shit, sweetheart, like you didnt enjoy this as much as I did" he let you go, standing up.

The coldness of his body leaving yours gave you a slight shock and you snapped out of the glances and touching that was still lingering in your mind.

-"Like you are God´s gift to women, Tommy Conlon" you threw after him standing up from the ring and grabbing your towel, feeling the urge between your legs from just looking at him from behind,: the wideness of his back through the wifebeater and his his back muscles tensing when he turned around.

-"No, I´m not" he smiled, walking passed you to get out of the ring, but stopped by your side and whispering into your ear -"I could make you shutter though, and maybe quake a little as ?...just like when you whimpered into my mouth..oh so sweetly" then gave you a wide smile that proved he could always get what he wanted from you.


End file.
